New energy sources are always desired as the world's energy demand continues to rise. Much of the world's energy is produced from extracting oil and gas from hydrocarbon bearing formations contained within the Earth's strata. Hydrocarbons in the form of oil and gas are usually extracted by drilling wells into these hydrocarbon bearing formations subsurface deep into the Earth's strata.
Often energy producing hydrocarbons remain trapped inside hydrocarbon bearing formations after drilling and practical methods of extraction have been exhausted. These hydrocarbons can provide a source of electrons for use in alternative energy methods. Moreover, in many modern extraction efforts, hundreds of deep wells and steel or metallic casings remain after extraction of the oil and gas has been completed thereby providing access to the hydrocarbon bearing formations.
Certain types of Earth batteries are generally known in the prior art, but lack a means to provide electricity for commercial purposes. Other means of harvesting Earth energy are not know in the prior art. Heretofore, there is a need in the art to improve methods and apparatus to provide a commercially viable energy source from Earth electromotive force generation.